fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Pietà
|name= Pietà |kanji= ピエット |romaji=''Pietto'' |alias= Titaness (ティタネス, Titanesu) Pia (ピア, Pia) (Her Parents) |status= |race= |birthdate= |birthplace= |gender= |age= |blood type= |education= |hair color= |eye color= |vision= |skin tone= |height=5'4 ft. |weight=116 lbs. |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= |guild mark location= |tattoos/unusual features= |affiliation= Queendom of Sophia |previous affiliation= |partners= |previous partners= |occupation= Knight Commander of Tritonia |previous occupation= |team= Tritonia |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality= |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= Ah Kin (Grandfather) Ataecina (Grandmother) Thalia (Mother) (Father) |magic= |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= Fukutsu (不屈, Fukutsu; lit. "Indomitability") |debut= |image gallery= }} Pietà (ピエット, Pietto) is a resident of the Queendom of Sophia. A knight commander in the the country's Tritonia force, she is considered one its most reliable and staunchest fighters, as well as an ardent protector of the royal family. Far less publicized are her origins; the daughter of the goddess of creativity and an artistic , she's taken a path that differs wildly from her free-flowing parents. Appearance Personality A dominant personality trait upon meeting Pietà is her exceedingly cold behavior. Unlike the serious nature of her subordinate or the social awkwardness of her counterpart, there are deliberately off-putting undertones. She's often charged with being anti-social, refusing to participate in civil gatherings or royal proceedings unless assigned guard duty for those events, regarding them as frivolous affairs. Nevertheless, she'll perform her assignments without issue and with meticulous detail if placed in this capacity, but only engages in the absolute minimal conversation necessary. To be precise, Pietà has been accused (rightfully so in some cases) of being dutiful to a fault; when not on guard or patrol duty, she can be found practicing her swordplay or fine-tuning her magic, cycling through hundreds of scenarios meant to test and grow her skill. She loathes the very concept of being rusty or caught off-guard, and does everything in her power to make sure this doesn't happen. More than anything, Pietà refuses the notion of chance, finding contemptible those who believe in such folly. In her mind, they're just making excuses for their own ineptitude, and falling prey to the spectacle which keeps them where they are. Thus, she's a Machiavellian in this respect. Contrary to popular belief, she wasn't always this way. As the daughter of renown and goddess of creativity, she once dreamed of owning a studio or academy with the arts thrived. In her mind's eye, Pietà envisioned a city whose splendor, beauty, and accessibility was at a level the world had never seen; a veritable Babylon crossed with Rome. It helped that her father's side of the family were just as invested as their kin; she grew up listening to aunts and uncles filling her home with music, dramatic monologues and brilliant odes, to speak nothing of the laid out canvas depicting breathtaking scenes. Pietà would be keen to share these displays with anyone who would watch and listen, uncovering her own skills in the process. Indeed, she was a cup overflowing with bubbly joy, prone to distraction as she sorted and cataloged colors or schemes for her future city, each addition making it just a bit more real for her. Nevertheless, what led to the colder, disdainful figure would be a combination of her grandfather and the bullying of her dream. Despite receiving popular support for artistic renditions and larger dream, she would be constantly picked on by a bunch of boys, who derided her father as a pansy (cause he didn't do "manly things") and her mother as a "bitch" for marrying him. The subsequent fight and beatdown would motivate her to learn martial arts, especially after learning fully her grandfather's prestigious tradition and past. It filled the girl with shame to lose in such embarrassing fashion, not being able to defend their honor; so Pietà exchanged the paint brush for a sword; piano lessons for Sambo lessons. In a sense, she internalized some of that vitriol she faced, and vowed to never be caught like that again. Such an objective birthed the martial attitude she possesses to this day, having never touched a canvas since that event, half-finished paintings peeling as they sit neglected. Yet, this deadpan commitment to strength, honor, duty, and responsibility would have consequences. Said commitment included the rejection of emotions useless to Pietà's endeavor; so they built. The stress of suppression coupled with the rigors she put herself through in training; the two of them were added to the stress of her job, namely managing the headache that was the youngest princess. Finally, the brittle stick snapped; a new would be introduced. Named Pia, she is everything Pietà is not; cheery where the latter is stiff, flirty instead of flat, a busybody when the latter is straight-laced. She's considered the culmination of every positive and negative emotion Pietà discarded, typically appearing when Pieta can no longer contain them. Other times she will force her way out, namely if there's someone she wants to interact with. Pia's especially fond of Orithyia, well aware of the woman's crush, and Pieta's stone-walling. Pi will often greet Thyia with a teasing kiss on the cheek, much to Pieta's disdain. Additionally, while Pieta is extraordinarily reserved around her mother's many creations, Pia has no such restraint. She is a self-proclaimed animal-lover, and is often found playfighting with Knut, his littermates, and his newborn puppies. It leads to the one trait she shares with Pieta: training. However, her preference is for active combat instead of controlled settings, bordering on unforgiving battlelust. Pia freely admits she went home and tracked down each person who bullied and beat up Pieta as a kid, then clobbered each and every one of them until they begged her to stop. While she knows such actions would disappoint her godly kin, Pia simply refused to let it go until they understood, hinting at a vindictive streak. However, her grandfather Ah Kin would correctly sum up Pia in one word: extremes. The result of substantial emotional burden, she operates at the far end of every emotion, from sadness, to anger, to joy, to boredom. There is no moderation as far as Pia is concerned; only the emotion, in all its vividness, matters. History Equipment Fukutsu (不屈, Fukutsu; lit. "Indomitability"): A blade reputed for its sharpness and its enduring nature, matched to its wielder's steel will. Cleaving through cliff faces like a hot knife through butter, yet maintaining its form when confronted with flames that melt the earth, Fukutsu was designed for her. The blade itself, beyond its legendary sharpness and mind-boggling durability (produced by a smithing god as a favor), has no special attributes, save for its syncing with Bia's magic signature. This allows the blade to perform in perfect harmony with the young woman, while making the sword wieldable by her and only her. Anyone else who dares touch the blade will find that it refuses to budge, fixed to its resting place until its master returns. Magic & Abilities Physical Prowess Ways of Combat : Magic Command T (コマンド , Komando Tī): Trivia *She is based on Takao from Azur Lane appearance wise.